Justice League's Devil
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Superman happens across a man with impressive demonic powers. This man actually proves to be a match for Superman, his demonic powers bypassing Superman's invulnerability. However, ultimately, the man turns out to be a very important ally. His name: Dante.
1. Superman vs Dante

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman, the Justice League or Devil May Cry.**

Superman flew towards the ground, having heard cries of panic. When he reached the ground, a small-built woman was backing away in terror from a white-haired man in a red coat, who carried a large sword. Superman landed between them, flexing his fists. "That's enough! Back away!"  
The man in red smirked. "Good timing. I could use a good fight. This weakling doesn't cut it."

Superman charged forward with such speed as to create a sonic boom, and swung his fist at the man. To his amazement and disbelief, the man jumped aside, matching Superman's speed. The man smirked again. "Not bad. Just because you dress like a pansy doesn't mean you are one."  
Superman fired his heat vision at the man, but the man's sword flew into his hands, blocking the laser beam. The entire sword heated up to a temperature resembling that of the sun's core, but the blade did not melt, and the man's grip did not weaken at all. "Nice. I'm curious to see how fast you could cook my pizzas for me. They always take forever to cook. And they always have olives on them no matter what I do."

Superman swung his fist into the man, launching him up into the air, watching as the atmosphere parted and the man in red was sent into orbit. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light in space, and the man in the red coat reappeared, falling smoothly back towards the earth, landing on his feet in front of Superman, red energy still arcing across his body. "Nice punch you got there." The man in red cracked the cramps out of his neck and back, impressed by the incredible force of Superman's punch.

Superman flew at the man in red, swinging his fists at him with enough force behind each punch to throw a skyscraper to the moon. The man in red, moving at a speed similar to Superman's own, dodged every attack, before finally bringing out his sword and swiping it at Superman. Superman held up his arm to block the sword, but the blade, to his horror, cut through his arm like it was warm butter. The blade would have cut Superman's arm off and probably cut him in half if the man in red had not halted the strike just as the blade penetrated Superman's flesh, stopping just short of the bone.

The man in red stepped back, lowering his blade. "I heard from Trish that you were completely vulnerable to magic, so I knew my sword would cut straight through you. Truth is, I don't want to kill you."  
Superman lowered his injured arm before speaking. "Who are you?"  
The man in red turned his back on Superman. "My name is Dante. I hunt demons."  
Superman put his uninjured hand on Dante's shoulder, turning him around. "If you aren't evil then why were you attacking that woman?"

Dante gestured over to the woman, who moved closer to them, her eyes glowing red. "I was hoping one of you would kill the other. I could have easily killed both of you, but I called for help because I wanted Superman and Dante to weaken each other, and hopefully even kill each other, but I can finish this just as easily myself."

Superman cracked his knuckles, angry that a demon had tricked him into defending it from what he now knew was a fellow hero. The demon charged forward, the form of the human female vanishing to reveal the form of a grotesque demon. Dante pulled his guns from his coat, red energy arcing across them, while Superman's eyes glowed a similar shade of red, his heat vision priming to attack. The demon was destroyed before it had taken two steps.

Superman and Dante shook hands, Dante cringing slightly at the sheer power of Superman's grip. Dante made a mental note to focus a small amount of devil magic into his hand next time he and Superman shook hands so as to even the score and make up for Superman's superior strength. Superman, for his part, made a mental note that Dante had many demonic weapons and powers that could instantly end Superman's life. Regardless, the two parted on friendly terms, with Superman telling Dante that he could call him Clark, and Dante giving Superman the phone number of the Devil May Cry, saying he could call him if he ever needed help with anything. Superman accepted gladly, pleased that he now had a new ally, even if he was slightly uneasy that Dante had actually been able to defeat him, and could probably do it again.

_A message to readers: I know many of you will disagree with this conclusion. There are several facts mentioned here to explain my conclusion to this fight._

_1. Superman is completely vulnerable to magic. He has no defence against it._

_2. Dante's abilities are entirely magic based. His sword is the manifestation of his demonic power, and has been shown to cut through almost anything, except things that are filled with very powerful magic, like the Saviour, and other powerful demonic weapons. Physical objects with no magic are shredded like paper. Superman would be no exception._

_3. Dante has defeated enemies who possess almost absolute control over reality itself, such as Mundus._

_4. Wonder Woman's sword has been proven to be able to cut Superman, and her sword is only Amazonian. It is not the physical embodiment of anyone's power, and unlike Dante's sword, it has not been shown to cut straight through anything short of powerful magical materials._

_5. Dante is faster than many people realise, able to move so fast he glows red from friction with the air, and is also able to stop time. In the gameplay it only slows it down, but in the cut scene it's shown to stop time completely. It just doesn't work against other powerful reality distorters, like Mundus._

_6. Dante's magic in his devil form is powerful enough to destroy dimensions, which he does in the final battle of DMC1. He destroys the dimension Mundus created to fight him in. His final magic attack splits it open._

_7. Dante's devil form is surrounded by an aura of devil magic that protects him from all but the most powerful of magic attacks, and seems to protect him completely from physical harm. This aura also severely damages anything that touches it, and would destroy Superman on contact, as he is completely vulnerable to magic._

_8. Dante can survive being hit by meteors, engulfed in hellfire, frozen in ice so cold nothing less than hellfire will melt it, slashed in half, and many other things._

_**NOTE: Hellfire is meant to be quite a bit hotter than even a supernova, as it was meant to be hotter than anything tangible, possessing the power to burn indefinitely and destroy everything.**_

_**ANOTHER NOTE: Large meteors can destroy all life on Earth with their shockwaves, and even small meteors disrupt global weather patterns and destroy the nearby area. Therefore, if Superman hits harder than a meteor, the shockwaves from his punches would wipe out all life on Earth. Therefore, he can't possibly be hitting harder than a meteor. People argue that he holds back, but Doomsday is stronger, and there's no way**_ _**HE**__** holds back.**_


	2. Dante vs Wonder Woman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Justice League or Devil May Cry.**

Superman floated above the earth, listening to the sounds, waiting for the sound of a problem. In the few weeks since his fight against Dante, Superman had decided that, as much as Dante's ability to harm him unnerved Superman, Dante very much appeared to be an ally. Some of the other members of the Justice League disagreed, but that would change once they saw what an asset Dante could be.

Superman's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car being crushed, and a child screaming in terror. Superman flew towards the sound, his enhanced vision having already picked up the cause of the trouble.

Bane crushed the hood of the car in his hands, glaring around, and waiting for Batman to show his face. Superman dropped down to the ground next to Bane, looking bored.  
"A hard fight the other week, an easy one this week."  
Bane turned and glared at Superman, cracking his large hands together. As Bane started to advance, Superman covered the distance in an instant, punching Bane onto his back. Bane attempted to stand, but Superman's fist connected sharply with his face, breaking his mask. Bane started screaming as his mask instantly ceased administering the super-steroid he had long since grown dependant on. Superman picked up the screaming Bane, flying into the air in preparation to return Bane to the Watchtower.

Superman and Batman looked into Bane's cell, where there was a device administering small amounts of Bane's steroid. Just enough to keep him in one piece.  
Batman turned to look at Superman. "You seen Satan lately?"  
Superman turned to regard Batman seriously. "You mean Dante? No, I haven't seen him since that day."  
Batman turned to face Bane's prison again. "If we end up having to fight that guy, we don't know any obvious way to beat him. He may not be as physically strong as you, but he's every bit as powerful. His magic beat you once. This guy has no known weaknesses, and we don't know anything about him."  
Superman shrugged. "Relax, Bruce. Dante's a good guy. He's on the home team."  
Batman turned and left the room. "I hope you're right."

Dante slammed his fist into a demon, feeling its jaw break under the force. As the demon fell to the ground, Dante became aware of someone behind him. He turned to see a woman in a strange outfit that looked like something somewhere between a corset and a breastplate.  
"Who are you?" Demanded the strange woman.  
Dante smirked. "Who knows?"  
The woman flashed forward, grabbing Dante by the collar. She picked him up off the ground and held him up in the air. She then pointed a short sword at his face.

"Not much of a talker, eh? All right then, babe. Let's rock!"  
Dante kicked the woman back, following up with a slash from his sword. The woman blocked his attack with her own sword, before raising a shield and charging at him. Dante and the woman locked blades.  
Dante smirked. "This should be fun. It's been a while since I fought a super powered swordsman, and now here's one who also happens to be a hot babe."  
The woman snarled. "How dare you? I am Wonder Woman, princess of the Amazons!"  
Dante chuckled. "I've heard a little about Amazons. They helped my father fight the demons two thousand years ago. I heard they were pretty tough."

Dante and Wonder Woman fought with their swords for several minutes, before the two struck at the same time. Both stepped back, injured, Dante with a cut across his shoulder, which had already sealed, and Wonder Woman with a shallow cut across her chest, just nicking the skin having sliced clean through her breastplate.  
"Looks like you gals are overrated. I could have gone quite a bit deeper if I'd wanted to."

Wonder Woman raised her lasso, lashing it at Dante in an attempt to catch him. Dante struck the lasso aside with his sword, before drawing his pistol and firing a round past Wonder Woman's face, just nicking her cheek, causing her to bleed slightly.  
Wonder Woman charged with her sword, slashing at Dante viciously. Dante kept pace easily, before finally going on the offensive, slashing Wonder Woman's shoulder, thereby disarming Wonder Woman of her sword. He then threw a wounded Wonder Woman to the ground and pressed the tip of his own sword against her neck.  
"You need to work on those skills of yours, babe. I've never met a more predictable fighter in my life."

_Message to readers:_

My reasons for this conclusion:

1. Wonder Woman is resilient against magic and blunt force, but completely vulnerable to bullets and blades.

2. Batman and Deathstroke have both criticised Wonder Woman's fighting style, calling it predictable.

3. Dante's sword work has been shown to be incredible. He is also a completely unpredictable fighter due to his unique, self-taught fighting style.

4. Unlike Wonder Woman, Dante can easily survive almost any sword wound, surviving being cut in half.


	3. Meet the Family

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Justice League.**

Batman turned to see the door open, and Wonder Woman walked inside, a white-haired man in a red coat behind her. Batman noticed that Wonder Woman had a deep cut in her shoulder, and a shallow one across her chest. The man had a cut in the shoulder of his coat, but the skin underneath was unmarked. Batman narrowed his eyes. The demon man Superman had fought had worn a red coat, and had white hair. Bruce's hand involuntarily crept to the batarangs clipped to his belt. The man in red smirked, placing his right hand on the hilt of the massive sword slung across his back, while placing his left hand on the handle of his gun. Bruce knew the man wouldn't attack him, as Clark had found out that Dante, as he was called, didn't kill humans, only demons.

Wonder Woman moved over to Batman, and Batman turned his attention to her.  
"Bruce, this is Dante, Dante, this is Bruce."  
Dante moved forward, seeming like he was interested in shaking hands with Bruce. However, at the last second he turned to the left, sitting on the hood of the Batmobile. Dante then yawned and lay across the hood on his back, closing his eyes. Bruce pressed a button on his wrist and the Batmobile plunged forward at an alarming speed, then came to an instant stop a second later. Dante was apparently expecting this, and jumped up into the air, landing in a lying down position on the hood again, looking just as bored as he had before.  
Bruce glared at Wonder Woman, who shrugged.

Dante sat in a seat off to the side while the members of the Justice League argued over whether or not they should let him help them. It was decided democratically, with votes. Dante almost felt like a president.

Superman voted yes, as did Wonder Woman. Batman voted no, and so, of course, did Robin. Captain Marvel voted no, but the Flash voted yes. Green Lantern voted yes, as did Raven and Zattana, but Orion voted no. Cyborg and Aqua Man both voted no, but Green Arrow voted yes. Several other votes were taken, and by the end, the votes mounted clearly in Dante's favour.

Superman stepped over to Dante, holding out his hand.  
"Congratulations, Dante. Welcome to the Justice League."  
Dante looked sarcastically at Superman's outstretched hand. "You gotta be kidding! I'm not shaking that vice you call a hand!"  
Superman shrugged, smirking slightly. "Well if you can't handle my grip…"  
Dante rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "We'll see who can't handle who."

Superman and Dante each gripped the other one's hand. Superman squeezed with all his strength, but Dante focused a small amount of Devil magic through his hand.  
The Justice League watched as both recoiled, Dante flexing his half crushed fingers, and Superman blowing on his cooked hand.  
"Now that's cheating." Said Superman, a playful smile creeping onto his usually serious face.

_Response to reviews:_

_To __**Mercwiththemouth:**__ Thank you for your continued support. I hope you liked my conclusion to Spiders Never Cry. And no, the demon was just meant to be a demon that came across as innocent. A reason for Superman and Dante to clash. A misunderstanding. I only made it female because that fit better, as girls tend to be considered less harmful, and therefore less likely to be the bad guy._

_To __**Guest:**__ You seem to know a fair bit about these topics. You should give yourself a review name. It would help me identify you. About the Scorpion vs Dante, that actually is a full story, it just hasn't been continued yet. Dante and Scorpion are working together in it. Dante will emerge as the ultimate fighter, but Scorpion will have his share of fun as well. I've been thinking which Mortal Kombat girl would be best for Dante. Which girl do you think suits him best? I can't help but think Sonya Blade. After all, Kitana has been spoken for ever since she tried to kill Liu Kang._

_To __**spencerlonewolf:**__ Thanks. And yes, Batman has shown a clear dislike for Dante._

_To __**merceralex117:**__ Thanks. Hope this chapter satisfies._


	4. Family, Old and New

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or Justice League.**

Batman stood on the edge of the building, looking down at the city. He was watching for a gang that had been working Gotham City. The gang were unnamed, but were led by an infamous criminal who went by the name Darkslayer. Darkslayer was known to be very dangerous, wielding a katana, and slicing his enemies to pieces. Batman heard the sound of the van before he saw it, but it pulled to a stop right below him. Several people stepped out of the van, unmistakably members of the gang. The last person to step out was a man in a blue coat, with slicked back white hair. In the dark, Batman at first thought it was Dante, before realising that it wasn't. This man looked almost exactly like Dante, so much Batman knew they had to be related. The white haired man carried a katana, which marked him clearly as being Darkslayer. Darkslayer stepped into the centre. There was the sound of another van, before it pulled up next to the first van. More members of the gang stepped from the van, including a man in a white suit with a heavy brown coat. Darkslayer and this man spoke softly to each other.

Batman prepared to drop to the ground, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Batman spun around, attacking with the blades on his forearm. Dante caught Batman's arm, easily holding him off. Batman lowered his arm when Dante released it, but was still ready for an attack. "You can't go down there alone. Vergil will make sushi outta you."

Batman folded his arms. "That guy's a relative of yours, right?"  
Dante nodded. "Yeah. My twin brother. I can take him in a fight. You can have Arius, the guy in the suit. He's a sorcerer, so be careful."

Batman dropped to the ground, spreading his large cape to serve as a parachute. Dante stepped casually off the roof, landing easily on the ground. The gang members attacked them with guns, but the Devil Hunter and the Caped Crusader easily defeated them. Vergil stepped forward, Arius close behind. "Dante. It's funny that we keep running into each other wherever we go."  
Dante pointed his gun at Vergil. "Lucky me. It's always great to see your crazy relative every now and then."

Arius began to speak, but Batman flung a batarang at him. Arius dodged the batarang by teleporting with magic. Vergil and Dante charged each other, their blades slamming together with incredible force. Batman slid along the ground at Arius, but Arius dodged the attack by teleporting again. Arius fired several shots from his shotgun at Batman, but Batman's armour easily protected him. Dante and Vergil attacked with more and more ferocity, before they simultaneously morphed into their devil forms. The two charged, their devilish blades locking. Batman watched as the two devils' clashing power created a rift in reality which spread outwards from their blades, engulfing them and the alleyway.

Batman fired his grappling hook at the wall at the end of the alley, and rushed towards it, barely outrunning the portal, which stopped at the end of the alleyway, inches from Batman. Batman looked into the portal, but it vanished before he could take any proper bearings. The last thing he saw was two devils, one red and one blue, releasing magic attacks at each other which he imagined would tear up the entire city if used outside the dark, space-like dimension they were fighting in. Batman thought for a second about what to do, before he turned to see Arius about to launch a magic attack at him. "Just as we planned. Dante takes Vergil, I take Arius."

Dante and Vergil struck at each other with their swords, each strike creating a shockwave of magic. Vergil kicked Dante back, releasing a magic attack which took the form of billions of glowing blue swords, which flew at Dante. Dante released an explosion of red energy, which easily protected him against the swords. Dante then threw a magic attack of his own, which took the form of a giant red dragon made from demonic energy. Vergil slashed, his sword slashing for miles in front of him, easily destroying the energy dragon. Vergil and Dante slashed at each other with their swords, the blades slashing across miles, making for an oversized sword fight.

Dante swooped in, flying at a speed that was incomprehensible to the human mind, and started attacking Vergil at close range, releasing shockwaves with each attack. Vergil started laughing, before releasing a burst of magic in the shape of a dimensional cut, which slashed Dante apart. Vergil charged forward, slashing Dante until there were pieces of him everywhere. Suddenly, red energy arced between the body parts, and Dante was instantly whole, his demonic, fanged face looking like he was smirking. "You always do that. No imagination… none whatsoever. Dude, you fight like a friggin' computer."

Dante flashed forward, crashing into Vergil, releasing a blast of almighty devil magic as he collided with his brother. The sheer power of Dante's magic attack completely tore apart the demonic dimension the two brothers fought in, as well as giving Vergil the biggest beating he had ever received. In seconds, Dante stood back in the alleyway, an unconscious, heavily cooked Vergil lying at his feet. Dante reverted to his human form, breathing a sigh of relief. "Man, I hate taking that form. It makes me feel like a thing."  
Dante turned to see Batman, who leaned casually against the wall, an unconscious, badly bruised Arius tucked under his arm. "I guess first impressions aren't always right. I understand what Clark sees in you now."


	5. War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Justice League.**

Dante and Batman stood outside the glass tank-like prison that held Arius. The sorcerer wore a heavy brace, and the glass had been designed to be able to resist high levels of heat and tension. Dante held Arius's gun in his hand, examining the weapon's strange design, before giving it back to Batman. Batman placed the gun in a secret holster in his cape, obviously planning to take a much closer look at it later. "How's your brother?"  
Dante shrugged. "He's not extra crispy anymore. He's waiting for me."

Dante stepped into Vergil's cell. Vergil's sword had been taken from him, and he was still weak after his defeat at the hands of Dante, though his wounds had healed. Vergil stood up, moving smoothly despite his weakness. Dante spoke first. "So you thought that becoming a gang leader was a good way of achieving what? A bad reputation? A quiet cell with a view?"  
Vergil moved closer. "I was attempting to obtain a weapon. A devil arm with impressive power. I was using Arius's knowledge to find its location and function. The weapon is stored in the Gotham Museum. The humans think it's just an exhibit."

Batman dropped down from the ceiling, landing on the floor of Gotham's museum. He went to the room in which the weapon created from the soul of the great Devil Lord Argosax was stored. In the glass case, next to some meaningless strange coloured rocks. Batman cut open the glass using a blade with diamond edges, reached inside and extracted the simple looking stone, which he never would have guessed was a mighty devil arm.

Dante held up the devil arm, watching as the stone changed shape, reverting into a swirl of fire. It then changed into an explosion of many different elements. Dante jumped straight up into the air, flying hundreds of miles high. The explosions continued, Dante wielding the explosions like an easy weapon. Superman watched from the ground, uncertain as to whether Dante was using the weapon or struggling to stop it blowing up. Eventually, the bursts stopped, and Dante dropped back to the ground. Dante placed the black stone with red streaks that was the base form of the weapon Argosax into his coat pocket.

Vergil sat with Dante, watching as Superman and Batman questioned Arius. Arius attempted to use a magic attack, but a swift punch from Superman curbed that impulse very quickly. Finally, Arius told Batman exactly what was happening. "Devil King Mundus is returning. My efforts have opened the gates, and Mundus will soon appear in this very city. He intends to kill the son of Sparda first, removing the only one with the power to stop him. He has already struck an agreement with Doomsday, so that Doomsday can aid him in destroying this world. Doomsday's target is Superman, and Mundus will face Dante. Though Superman could never defeat Mundus, he doesn't want anyone helping Dante. He wants to kill him once and for all."  
Arius explained Mundus's plan in detail, before Superman punched him unconscious.  
"A great battle lies ahead for all of us. Dante must fight Mundus, and I have to fight Doomsday. The rest of us will be needed to fight off the armies of hell itself. Vergil, I don't know if you are with us, but you should be. If Mundus and Doomsday win, you'll die too."

Mundus opened his eyes, glaring up at the opening portal above him. "The time has come. The human world is mine, and the Son of Sparda cannot stop me this time!"

The Justice League watched as a portal opened up in the evacuated area. The Justice League had evacuated the centre of Metropolis City in preparation for the attack. The portal was massive, making the portal Dante and Vergil had created look tiny. Out of the portal sprang Mundus, and the world instantly became dark. The sun itself was darkened from the sheer force of Mundus's power. The King of Hell stood over the Justice League, while Doomsday appeared beside him, summoned by Mundus's magic. Mundus spread his wings, and Earth was seemingly filled with the darkness of space, the stars all around them. "Dante! I told you I would return! This world is mine!"

Doomsday charged forward, tearing up several buildings as he charged. Superman charged at Doomsday, sweeping him up and flying into space with him. The gate behind Mundus became filled with demons, charging forward to take the human world for their own. The Justice League, led by Batman and Wonder Woman, started to attack them, keeping the massive army at bay. Mundus floated above Dante. "There's no one to help you now, Dante. You are alone."

Vergil stepped up next to his brother, Yamato in his hand. "He's not alone. He has me."  
Mundus released a blast of magic that made Dante's magic attack seem like nothing. The blast hit both brothers, but only one withstood it. Dante was forced back a few paces, his feet sliding on the ground, while Vergil was blown onto his back, Yamato flying from his grip. When the full power of the blast had been released, Vergil was unconscious. Dante placed himself between the King of Hell and his unconscious brother, morphing into an imposing red devil. "Let's finish this, Mundus!"

_Response to reviews:_

_To __**mercwiththemouth:**__ I thought Dante and Batman needed to work as a team in one of the chapters. Dark slayer is actually the name of Vergil's only style in DMC3 Special Edition, and is carried over to Yamato in DMC4. I didn't invent the name Darkslayer, but I think that's the sort of name he'd use if he was a supervillain. I don't know if I could do the same with Dante, as Trickster, Gunslinger, Sword Master and Royal Guard don't really fit._


	6. Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or the Justice League.**

Dante flew at Mundus, and the two vanished into a blanket of darkness that had appeared around Mundus. The two found themselves in an alternate dimension, on a higher plain of existence. Mundus fired an explosion of magic at Dante, but Dante's sword easily destroyed the blast, and Dante and Mundus collided, releasing a blast that tore up the dimension, causing distant stars to explode. Mundus raised his hand, and a series of asteroids flew at Dante. Dante fired a dragon of red energy, which cleaned up the asteroids, slamming into Mundus.

Mundus fell back, but he recovered instantly, launching a star at Dante. Dante flew straight through the star, destroying it. Dante then slammed into Mundus again, boring a hole through the demon lord's chest. Mundus released a shockwave to launch Dante away, the splash damage from the blast tearing up stars all around. Dante was sent flying by the blast, but recovered, firing a beam of energy at Mundus. Mundus charged forward, releasing blasts of energy which shook the entire dimension, while Dante also charged, releasing his own magic, while flourishing his blade. "Let's wrap up this crazy party."

Superman carried Doomsday to a distant planet, flinging him across the surface, tearing a deep trench in it as Doomsday skidded across the planet. Doomsday stood up and started striking at Superman, who had caught up to him, before receiving a blow from Superman which sent him flying back. Superman then hit Doomsday with a blast of heat vision, cooking him lightly and speeding up his movement. Doomsday charged back, exchanging blows with Superman. "I will destroy you! No one can stop me!"

Superman gripped Doomsday, punching him across the planet's surface. "I beg to differ, Doomsday." Superman caught up to Doomsday, striking him straight through the ground. Superman then picked the dazed Doomsday up out of the massive crater in the ground. Doomsday attempted to attack Superman with his fists, but was punched in the head, the blow knocking him out.

Superman carried the unconscious Doomsday back to Earth, dropping him onto the ground in the centre of Metropolis City. Just as Superman landed, the portal to the alternate dimension opened up, and Dante jumped out, changing back to his human form mid-jump.  
"What an ordeal. That creep loves to make a big show."

Dante, in his devil form, flew above the atmosphere with Superman, discussing matters, while also listening for people in trouble. "Doomsday is now a permanent resident of the Phantom Zone. What about Mundus? Will we be seeing him again?"  
Dante shook his head. "Definitely not. I destroyed that dimension with him in it. He survived that, but he didn't survive what I did next. There's nothing left of him."

Superman nodded. "Arius has been imprisoned by the Amazons. I didn't think the Phantom Zone was a good place to put a sorcerer. Vergil seems to be adapting quite well to being part of the Justice League, but I'm not sure I trust him."  
Dante shrugged, an elaborate movement considering he was in his devil form, which had massive wings on its shoulders. "No one trusts him. He has a real way with people."  
Superman looked up as he heard a cry for help on the ground, and Dante heard it directly afterwards.  
After exchanging a glance, the two heroes flew down to the ground at a speed exceeding that of light.

_Response to reviews:_

To _**mercwiththemouth:**__ I didn't mean to sound condescending. I wanted to make sure it was known that I didn't think of Darkslayer myself. Vergil will try to help, but ultimately, it is Dante's task. I hope it's ok with you. Dante and Vergil are not in the same league. Only Dante can defeat Mundus. I don't really know what I plan to write next. I'm writing more for Bleached Devil, but I'm thinking of a Devil May Cry/Buffy crossover next._

To _**spencerlonewolf:**__ Dante is a lot stronger than Vergil. The two were comparable when they were young, but Dante has clearly outgrown his brother. Vergil is significantly less durable, and his tolerance to pain is substantially lower. He normally would be able to help Dante fight Mundus, but he was weakened by his earlier fight with Dante. He's also shown to take longer to recover than Dante. As for finesse, Dante is actually a better fighter than Vergil. He may seem rougher, but fancy isn't always better. Vergil's skills are predictable and set, whereas Dante can adapt to almost any battle condition._


End file.
